Captain Planet
Captain Planet was the main hero of the cartoon series of the same name, he was an environmental-themed hero who was born as part of Mother Earth's quest to stop humanity from destroying itself and the environment - he would be formed when the power of all the rings were combined, the rings represented an element of nature and thus Captain Planet himself represented all the positive forces of nature and it was his job to defend nature from those who would destroy it. Appearance Captain Planet has long green hair and brown eyes. Personality Captain Planet displays a wry sense of humor and often makes puns while taunting the show's cast of villains. Powers and Abilities Captain Planet's abilities are never clearly defined within the show, allowing him to always have a way of defeating his enemy and solving the problem before him. He can shape-shift and alter his structure to take on the properties of any element or material as well as transmuting other objects in a similar fashion. In various episodes he flies, has great strength, withstands various forces that can kill a normal human, and displays telepathic and empathic abilities. Weaknesses and Limitations Captain Planet is weakened when he is in contact with pollution (including mental pollution, hate). Like Gaia, he is bound to the physical realm of Earth. Although he is capable of flying into the orbit, he can’t travel away from the planet. Thus, in one episode he is unable to "return to the Earth" completely as two of the five Planeteers and their rings, Earth and Heart, are stranded in space. History In the beginning of the series, Gaia assembles a modern-day group of young people from several nations. When the modern-day Planeteers combine their powers to summon the elemental warrior, this incarnation takes on the appearance of a superhero named "Captain Planet". Relationships Gaia Captain Planet and Gaia don't have much screen-time together, mainly due to her staying on Hope Island while he assists the Planeteers on their missions and/or him returning to his crystal matrix as soon as his work is done. However, when they do interact, they get along well and show that they care for each other. This is best visible by the end of Summit to Save Earth Part II; when the Planeteers summon him to deal with Zarm, Captain Planet first forces Zarm back into his ship, then pauses to give Gaia a hug before proceeding to send Zarm back where he'd come from. Significant Episodes *''A Hero for Earth'' – Captain Planet is summoned for the first time in the franchise. *''Deadly Ransom'' – the Captain is captured and held for ransom by Doctor Blight and Duke Nukem. *''Mission to Save Earth Part II'' – Captain Planet fights (and wins) against his evil counterpart, Captain Pollution. *''Greenhouse Planet'' – Captain Planet is unable to return the Earth and Heart powers, due to Kwame and Ma-Ti having accidentally gotten stranded in space. Nonetheless, he has to find a way to stop Dr. Blight who had the other Planeteers captured. Trivia *On June 27, 2013, Sony Pictures announced that they are currently producing a live-action movie based on Captain Planet. Gallery KO's room.jpg Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Brutes Category:Pure Good Category:Titular Category:The Messiah Category:Big Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Damsels Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Martyr Category:One-Man Army Category:Feminists Category:Egalitarian Category:The Chosen One Category:Lawful Good Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Successful Category:Immortals Category:Selfless Category:Energy Beings Category:Paranormal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Sophisticated Category:Superheroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Dreaded Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes